


Rooftop fluff

by mothstars



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, thats really it its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothstars/pseuds/mothstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was cool, the breeze was soft and the night time sky was peaceful. Shizuo was sitting on the roof of Izaya’s apartment building. He was sitting on a nice blanket, one that was soft and large and cushy. He had picked it out because sitting on the cold and hard floor of the roof was uncomfortable. Shizuo had dragged a few pillows up to the roof as well before dragging  Izaya up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so I wrote fluff to try and cheer myself up :') kinda rushed and crappy as it was 2am but yknow.

The air was cool, the breeze was soft and the night time sky was peaceful. Shizuo was sitting on the roof of Izaya’s apartment building. He was sitting on a nice blanket, one that was soft and large and cushy. He had picked it out because sitting on the cold and hard floor of the roof was uncomfortable. Shizuo had dragged a few pillows up to the roof as well before dragging  Izaya up there.

He took a sip of his now-cold hot chocolate, enjoying the flavor despite it having gone cold a while ago. After a few more sips, Shizuo sets the mug down on the rooftop and lets out a small happy sigh.

He sat there for a long while, enjoying the cool air on his cheeks along with the warmth from the blanket wrapped around him. And of course, the warmth from Izaya. Izaya had fallen asleep a while ago. They were up on the roof and Izaya had been playing games on his PSP. Shizuo hadn’t been paying much attention to what game Izaya was playing however, as he had been absorbed in his own game on his DS. It was a quiet way to spend the evening, but it was nice and it was relaxing.

At some point Izaya had fallen asleep, his head now rested on Shizuo’s lap. Shizuo hadn’t noticed at first, having been working on a particularly difficult mission on his game at the time. Once he noticed however he made a note not to jostle Izaya. He had grabbed one of the spare blankets he brought up and draped it over Izaya so he didn’t get cold, then went bad to focusing on his game.

When Shizuo finished up his game he set it aside. He moved a hand to softly thread through Izaya’s hair, smiling down at him fondly. He felt nice, he felt like he was home and he felt safe. Shizuo thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind feeling this forever.

it took a good 30 minutes of procrastinating, but Shizuo eventually decided it was time to head inside. He carefully moved Izaya’s head off his lap, replacing it with a small pillow, then went about gathering up the other pillows and blankets. He set them all on Izaya, carefully piling them up on him, though being careful not to wake him up or suffocate him. After he had gotten all the blankets and pillows gathered up he grabbed Izaya’s PSP and his DS and shoved them in his pockets, despite the fact that they hardly fit.

Shizuo moved to start wrapping the blanket that was on the ground up like a burrito, trapping Izaya inside it along with all the pillows and blankets. He lifted the cushion-y burrito up, making sure not to drop anything, then turned and headed for the stairs down into the building.

He carried Izaya and the pile of blankets all the way back into Izaya’s apartment, heading straight for the bedroom. He lied Izaya down on the bed, unraveling him from the blankets, not bothering to push the extra blankets and pillows off the bed however and instead just setting the game systems that were in his pockets on the nightstand before getting himself and Izaya under the blankets. He scooted closer to Izaya, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling up close to him.

It took him a bit to get settled in, as he wasn’t feeling overly tired. But he felt nice regardless. He held Izaya close to him and he just listened. Listened to the soft breathing coming from Izaya and enjoyed his presence.

After a long while of just lying there, Shizuo started to doze off, feeling relaxing and safe and at home. Feeling like he belonged and loving it.


End file.
